devofandomcom-20200214-history
Butch Devo and the Sundance Gig
First Released: 2014 Tracks: 11 (vinyl), 15 (DVD) (Sundance Gig) ::The DVD has 5 main track listings, two of which are the complete programmes for ::"Butch Devo and the Sundance Gig" (15 live songs plus rehearsal) and ::"The Men Who Make The Music" Label: US: MVD Audio (LP) ::: MVD Visual (DVD) Track Listing : Vinyl Picture Disc : A1 Too Much Paranoias : A2 Praying Hands : A3 Uncontrollable Urge : A4 Mongoloid : A5 Jocko Homo : B1 Goin Under : B2 Blockhead : B3 That's Good : B4 Jerkin Back And Forth : B5 Girl U Want : B6 Whip It * Record Store Day release. Limited to 1750 copies. Paired with the DVD, which is packaged in a plain sleeve. : DVD : "DEVO : THE MEN WHO MAKE THE MUSIC : PLUS BUTCH DEVO & THE SUNDANCE GIG" ::DVD also sold separately from the soundtrack LP. : 1 The Men Who Make The Music (49:01) tracklisting on wiki page : 2 Butch Devo And The Sundance Gig (1:05:48) ::#Too Much Paranoias YouTube. "Butch Devo & The Sundance Gig Clip" uploaded by MVD Entertainment Group. Title card and "Too Much Paranoias". ::#Praying Hands ::#Satisfaction ::#Uncontrollable Urge ::#Mongoloid ::#Jocko Homo (acoustic) ::#Going Under ::#Blockhead ::#That's Good ::#Jerkin' Back 'N' Forth ::#Girl U Want ::#Whip It ::#Smart Patrol ::#Mr. DNA ::#Beautiful World YouTube. "Beautiful World - Devo / Booji Boy Sundance Film Fesival(sic) 1996 ". uploaded by MrSlapyourmammy. : 3 Rehearsal (36:41) : 4 Bonus: Gates Of Steel From Devo Live 1980 (3:21) : 5 Bonus: Uncontrollable Urge From Live In The Land Of The Rising Sun (3:34) Personnel DEVO *Bob Casale *Gerald V. Casale *Bob Mothersbaugh *Mark Mothersbaugh *Josh Freese Trivia * The video of the 15 track Sundance gig and rehearsal is paired with the first DVD reissue of The Men Who Make The Music * The soundtrack LP was issued on 2014-4-19 as a Record Store Day picture disc release. It was limited to 1,750 copies recordstoreday.com. "RECORD STORE DAY 2014 > Devo - Butch Devo and the Sundance Gig". and included a copy of the DVD. * MVD Audio included boldly devolved visuals resembling a bootleg LP release * It should've came with a free download code on a DropCard to use at http://www.dropcards.com/butchdevo/content/index.php * This is the first live performance with Josh Freese. Mark wanted this 1996-1-26 gig to be the last DEVO performanceYouTube. "DEVO Last planned show Salt Lake City 1996". uploaded by Joachim Tropper (the stage right cameraman for this show). Mark's comments at 1:30.... he was talked into doing more. It was the first performance since the 1991-3-23 show at the Raymond Theatre in Pasadena, CA with David on drums DEVO Live Guide - 1989 - 1999. * The "Sundance Gig" was a private show for Apple employees at The Arena in Park City, Utah, and the last show associated with the '96 Sundance Film Festival DEVO Live Guide. Ticket stub image. References External Links : Butch Devo And The Sundance Gig (Release) -- Discogs : Butch Devo and the Sundance Gig (Release group) -- MusicBrainz